Crush
by selenaelmo143
Summary: Alex and Harper both have a huge crush on the new kid, James. But when James chooses Harper will Alex do something stupid to ruin their relationship and her friendship with Harper? Rated T for some language.


**Title: Crush Rating: T (for some language)**  
><strong><span>Summary: Alex and Harper both have a huge crush on the new kid, James. But when James chooses Harper will Alex do something stupid to ruin their relationship and her friendship with Harper?<span>**

"Wake up Alex!" Harper yelled for the tenth time. "It's time to go to school. It's the first day and I want to see if there are any cute boys" "Okay, okay I'm coming." mumbled Alex. She was not looking forward to another year in school.

20 minutes later Alex and Harper were being handed their schedules. "Ooh look we have P.E. together! Isn't that great?" Harper boomed. Alex replied less as enthusiastic, "Whatever you s..." "Alex is something wro.." Harper turned Alex's direction and saw him. He was a 6 foot 3 god. Beautiful blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. "Oh my gosh! I think I'm in love" Alex screamed. "I have to go talk to him" And with that Alex ran over to the new boy. "But Alex, we have to talk?" Harper tried to get her attention but she was already over there.

"Hi! My name is Alex. You must be new here. What's your name?" Alex exclaimed. "Uh my name's..." But before he could finish Harper came over and said, "Hi! I'm Harper I see you met my friend Alex. Why don't I show you around the school." "Okay" replied James. Alex just stood there in shock. "What was Harper doing?" she thought. "I told her I liked him and she should acknowledge that."  
>Alex stormed off to get to her first class.<p>

**~~~***Lunch Time***~~~**

Alex was determined to find James and make him like her. She was still mad at Harper for stealing him away from her. She saw Harper go to her locker so this was the perfect chance to give her a piece of her mind. "Hey Harper we need to talk." said Alex. "Oh hi Alex. I was just about to find you. James is so cool he..." "Save it. What the hell were you thinking Harper? I said that I liked James and then you just came over and swooped him away!" shouted Alex. "Woah! Come down Alex. Look I'm sorry. You never actually said you liked James and I wanted to get to know him better. Besides, he is sooo not your type. He's into books and football. Nothing you would like in a guy. "How would you know what I..." But before she could finish Harper exclaimed, "He actualy asked me out" Harper replied. "What! I can't believe it" Alex thought. But before she could say anything else, James came over and said to Harper. "Hey babe. What time do you want me to pick you up for our date tonight?" Harper stammered, "Umm well..." "Oh Alex" James interrupted, "Harper told me that you kind of had a crush on me. I hope there are no hard feelings since I am dating Harper now." Alex said gleefully, "Nope! No hard feelings. You're good for Harper! Well I better get to class. Bye!" Harper was surprised that Alex took that so well but she brushed it off. She was in love.

**~~~***Afterschool Alex's POV***~~~**

"I can't believe Harper would do that to me! I thought we were best friends!" Alex yelled while walking home. "And then she has the nerve to tell James I liked him"  
>"Well if Harper thinks she is going to be happy with James she can think again. I am going to break up that relationship if it is the last thing I do. I am going to make that bitch pay." Alex walked into the sandwich shop to see James and Harper kissing behind the counter. "Oh they are gonna get it." Alex ran in the back to talk to her parents. "Mom, Dad!" Alex yelled, "I think there is something behind the counter." Jerry and Theresa walked out to find Harper and James making out. "Harper! What are you doing?" questioned Theresa. "Umm I'm sorry Mrs. Russo. I'll get back to work." Harper quickly jumped up and ran upstairs. Alex smirked when she walked away.<p>

**~~~***Harper's POV***~~~**

"James is amazing" thought Harper. I can't believe that he chose me out of all the cheerleaders and popular, pretty girls HE CHOSE ME!" Alex walked in the door and headed to her room. "Alex wait!", called Harper. Alex turned and waited for Harper to say something. "Alex I just wanted to make sure we were okay. You know with the whole James thing." Alex gritted her teeth, "Of course we are. We are best friends aren't we. I gotta go get a shower see ya later." "Wow that was so unlike Alex to forgive and forget like that. I am so happy we are okay." Harper thought.

**_So this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I am new here so please review. Thanks! :)_**


End file.
